supermeipfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestials
Celestials is the term for a group of creatures of a certain type of Soul that are Universe like. Universes, Metaverses, Omniverses, and even Inter Universal Planets all fall into this category of beings. Celestial Souls Celestials souls differentiate from all other forms of life. Specifically, Celestial souls are known to be enormous, and are the only souls that can contain the souls of Inspirators within them. They also are known to have a larger affinity toward life and potential, however lack a will of their own. H'on Crystal All Celestials contain within them somewhere an object known as a H"on crystal. It is often found near what is seen as the center of activity of the world the celestial contains and it can be an object or a person as well. It can be viewed as the core or nexus of the soul of that universe. It contains all the power and the spark of the celestial's soul and if destroyed the celestial will perish as well. Types of Celestials Almost all Celestials dwell on the Layer of existence known as Reality Universe A universe is the most simple of Celestials. It is simply a single layer soul capable of containing Inspiritors and all of the Elements of Reality. They are the most common form of Celestial and make up most of the know Omniverse. They range in size and dimension from an outer view however from an internal view almost all of them are infinite. Each universe is also known to contain a world with it's own laws of physics and nature, based loosely on the template created by the Elements of Nature. Multiverse Like cells join to form a body a Multiverse is a collection of Universes joined to form a being or grouping of similar worlds with one consciousness. Though considered one being it will have one soul for each universe within it. Metaverse A metaverse is a Universe with multiple layers, Plains, or Dimensions all contained within it. Xenoverse A Xenoverse is multiple Universes joined together to form one being with a single soul. These are the only known celestials to have any will of their own whatsoever. They are even sometimes seen taking on the shape of Man. Berserker don't actually have souls but are often still classified as celestials Berserkers are little understood beings often viewed as evil. They usually take the form of massive elongated insect like beings and are formed from and feed off distorted ripples and folds in the Framework of reality making them often be seen as harbingers of doom. They are unrestrained by dimension and because of this were originally thought to be Abstract, especially as they seem to form from nothing. However it was later discovered that the cause of their existence is usually from a disaster in the future as ripples from the framework can travel both ways in time. Their being viewed as evil comes from how they move within other Celestials. Often times the only time Bersekers are viewed is from within another celestial and their lack of care for dimensions within other Celestials poses a problem, because when they travel between dimensions their bodies shatter the reality of that universe where they emerge according to how they are observed, leaving punched out holes in vast areas of the universe simply because they surface close to a soulful beings perspective. An example of this would be if a man were stargazing, and one were to surface from being fourth dimensional to their dimensional in the sky above them. If observed, the breaching of dimension would cause anything behind the breach from the man's perspective to be shattered like glass shards, destroying all information in it's wake. Luckily Bersekers are rare and only show up when there is something catastrophically wrong with The Framework. They usually die of starvation shortly if the event is prevented or fixed soon enough. Omniverse The Omniverse Itself is known to be a Celestial as it has a soul and a H"on Crystal, known as The Heart of Tanis. It is also believed to have a will of it's own setting it aside from most Celestials. Inter-Universal Bodies These are Planets or other free floating bodies in the Omniverse not contained within another Celestial. They are known to have souls and H"on crystals that sustain them, however instead of containing a world within themselves they extrude their own laws of physics and nature on the area around them, creating a varying scale of physics between the ground of the body and the sky where it reaches out into into Inter-Universal space. Debated Several structures in Inter universal space are thought to be Celestials however have yet to show all the signs of being one or possessing a soul, some too abstract to fully study. *The Axes of Reality *Celestial Chasm *Layers of Existence *The Outerworlds *Cor"o Creation and Birth The Original Three and The Fourth After Dephlar created the layers of existence he created the first three living beings in his existence. Three universes that would be known as the Original three. These were Nerrum Prime, Jye, and Starga. To each of these three new beings he gave a gift. He gave Inspiration to Jye, Balance to Starga, and Law to Nerrum and hoped with these gifts the universes would grow and prosper on their own. However these worlds simply grew stale after a short time when their individual gifts would carry them no further. So with the last of his potential Dephlar created The First Gramani to build a connection between them. The Gramani created the Tr"isil"eon metaverse and soaked it in Majik to help forge a connection and let the three worlds share their gifts. They also imbued Majik with a template for the nature of all the worlds to loosely follow to help bring them closer together. This Template became known as the elements of nature. With the ability to share their gifts the universes began to grow again and change and evolve, and soon to bud off new celestials and universes each slightly different from the last. Reproduction Like all Soulful beings Celestials must be born of at least two souls. It has been studied and has been determined that with universes this can happen one of a few ways. It is believed the original three simultaneously met their souls to form their first myriad of children, so it can be assumed Celestial can have children with each other, the result being an already mature Celestial with a very similar world inside it to the parents. There is also the possibility for a Celestial to reproduce with one of it's inhabitants. The decision an inhabitant makes being the catalyst as their soul and the soul of the universe make another world with a slightly different outcome or a different choice. This is called budding and is also apparently how Soulful Asexual creatures reproduce, by merging souls with the universe.